Of Vanity and Crushes
by CrackerTales
Summary: Nazz knew she was pretty, the attention she recived form the Cul-de-sac boy told her so, and it flatter her, still... (A NazzXRolf one shot.) (THANKS FOR THE VIEWS! :) )


Good day  
Before we start I would like to greet you all for this is the first story I publish on the site (or any site, for the matter). Why now and why this particulary story? Because I recently watched Ed Edd n Eddy from begining to end since childhood and start shipping this couple out of the blue. However, I found out there was a considerable lack of fanfiction based on them and I couldn´t let that that way.  
I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or any of it´s characters. I´m just thankful it was created.  
Enjoy

Of Vanity and Crushes

Nazz was not stupid, neither was she blind. And the boys on the cul-de-sac weren´t exactly the most discrete beings on earth. They stared at her, sighed, goofy-smiled, and often forgot their ability to talk properly at her presence (this particular thing affect ones more than others, of course), and the young blonde girl will be lying if she said she wasn´t flattered by all this attention. She tried not to be vain, she try not to be "a little whore" as some may call her, and she tried to stop flirting with this bunch of middle-school students every time and then, but she failed… miserably.

Now, she wasn't really flirting, it was just that her effervescent personality and her slightly careless attitude towards all this crushing-on –her- situation made her treat the boys as if they were all equal to her. But they were not, not really. She liked Kevin, he was like her best friend, they spend a lot of time together being cool and stuff, and as it normally happen with the people you spend time with, she developed, in her heart, a soft spot for the boy who was sometimes a paranoid-sarcastic- jerk; there was something about the red head that she really enjoyed. Maybe it was his sarcastic comebacks, or the tricks he could do with his bike, or the way he was able to talk straight to her most of the time… no sweating… not shaking, but still shy. She knew he had a crush on her, like most of the her boys, and to be complete sincere she tried, and for a little amount of time, accomplished to develop one on him herself. But it didn´t last long.

As any other young girl she tried to blame him with the over used "all men are the same". He cared about that stupid bike more than her! And he was rude, almost cruel, to the Eds, and he… he tried to look always cool and handsome. As if! And there was that hat! Oh! how she hated the hat! … It took her about a week to realize the terrible truth. She was just making excuses for her short termed crush. To her, it seemed like she needed a legitimate reason to stop crushing on him and that reason had nothing to do with the poor boy; it was her vanity and her female pride.  
She tried to accept it as the most mature kid on the Cul-de- sac (as she thought she was), but not being liked by all the boys was too much for the fragile ego of this pretty girl. Of course she knew it was impossible to be liked by every single boy! She had accepted Jimmy´s indifference from the very beginning, and it was easy: the boy was Sarah´s personal leech, always with her like her shadow. Besides, Nazz had this idea that Jimmy´s department may not be girls, aside from Sarah, of course.

Still, there was one boy she could not charm with her feminine spell as she imagine he would said.

She remembered the terrible day she found out as if had happen just five seconds ago: The two of them, alone in the school hall. She has been excused for good behavior and he has been sent to the nurse office thanks to Eddy and his scams, but nothing serious. He was walking like nothing had happen moments later when they met on the hall. He had helped her to carried her stuff , how chivalrous of him! And while she was storing her books on her locker she found the perfect opportunity to tease him with that innocent, natural, and cute flirting she had mastered

"Good thing the other boys are nowhere around, eh, Rolf?" The boy had passed her another book and shrugged letting go an indifferent huff

"That would be better for Rolf" was the son of a shepherd nonchalant answer "If they come, Nazz-girl would be surrounding by them and their foolish romantic attempts. They would help her"

"Oh" exclaimed the blonde girl with a flirtatious smile and a chuckle "And emyou/em wouldn´t be there with them?"

"No"

"His sharp answer was like a bullet that had hit her on the right spot, she lost control over her voice and her hands started shake a little, was it really possible?

"And why is that?" she forced herself to ask even when she was afraid of the answer

"Rolf has no time for being all infatuated for Nazz-girl" And with those terrible words, her History book s slipped from her hand, falling ungraciously on the floor… It was possible.

"Is the confused-looked- Nazz- girl ok?" he asked innocently and legitimate concerned, or maybe that´s how she wanted to perceive it.

"Uh, yeah. No problem, dude" she reply trying to hide her face from him, she didn´t wanted to be seen with her ego totally crushed. Oh! The nerve of the guy! "I think I can handle for now on, Rolf" she accomplish to turn around and smile at him, he looked down at her, expectant "You can go if you had better things to do"

"Really? Thank you, Nazz-girl! Rolf has to see Victor, Nana wants him to be vaccinated and Rolf must be there for moral support" His concern for the goat made Nazz almost smile as she stood there, watching him go. At that moment, Kevin turn around the corner. You´d could see the annoyance in his walk and face, but he recovered his cool façade the moment he saw her, that was the exact moment in which she realized she was angry. Angry at him for not arriving sooner, angry at those stupid book for being heavy, angry at Rolf for not love her, furious at Kevin for leaven her alone with him so she could discovered it for herself, as if it was the poor guy´s fault

"Hey, Nazz" he greeted her with his smooth and raspy voice but he was roughly interrupted by the girl

" Shut up, Kevin!" she threw her words violently at him and he could only see how furiously she closed her locker and stomp out of there leaving the red hair boy confused and concern.

The day that follow that horrible, and yet crucial moment, were everything Nazz needed to realized something extremely exiting but at the same time, terribly scary: she had a crush. And not any crush for the matter, she wasn´t rooting on the coolest guy on school, or the sports champion, or the sweetest guy, or even the awkward dork like many girls in those chick flicks do. No, she was all head over heels for Rolf, the idiot, strange, short tempered, prideful, strong, hard-working, cheerful, lovable Rolf. She didn´t meant it to happen, all she wanted was him to developed a crush on her because she didn´t want to leave him out of the party, he was already pretty outcast by just being himself, with his strange customs and his foreign accent. Thank goodness his name wasn´t Edward or he would be at the bottom of the list as what concerns the cul-de-sac kids! … But, of course she knew that all those things were just lame excuses to get his attention, as we have mentioned before, the girl was a little vain and could not bear not having the son of the shepherd at her feet! And that´s how it happen: a childish whim became a girls illusion. Too bad he didn´t got the memo.

Her mother have always said she would work on the show business someday because she was sort of a good actress , which happens to be a good thing when you are forced into situations like the one this blonde girl has founded herself at theat very moment because of one miserable thing. Turnips. Why did her mother even needed turnips?! Can´t that stupid soup be cooked without them? And as it was Nazz fault that her mother had forgotten them in the store, she was sent to get them. When she declined politely arguing that it was getting late and the store was too far from home, she was told to get them from "That friend of yours with the farm" and even got money to pay him for them. She felt an awkward combination of excitement and annoyance, she didn´t want to deal with him at the moment, she was already losing all hope on the boy and, to add some spice to this ironic stew, she was feeling blue, so blue she could compete with his hair.

She arrived to his home and he was at the backyard, as expected. His legs crossed, his hair messy for the wind that was blowing that evening. His clothes were covered in mud and so was part of his face and arms, it seemed like he had wrestled in a puddle with Wilfred at somepoint, and she was amused to realize that idea wasn´t so crazy for the boy´s antics. In his hands, a piece of wood and a knife to work it with  
"Is Nazz-girl going to keep staring at Rolf all afternoon or will she tell why she needs Rolf assistance?" The question´s almost got her by surprised and make her wonder if she had stare for too long but she managed to smile and answered him with that cute voice of hers adding a little giggle at the beginning

"Hiya, Rolf" He looked up at her and smiled wide

"Hello, She who-comes- visiting-late- Nazz-girl!" His voice cheerful, his smile sincere "What can Rolf do for you?"

"Oh, yeah" she began to explain, but then she realized that there they were, just the two of them, no Kevin, no Eds, no Sara and Jimmy, no Johnny, and no Kankers, just Rolf and Nazz… alone… without any appearances to keep or unspoken rules she herself have made up. There was no way she would let this opportunity go! She walk to him and sat by his side which caught the farm boy by surprise making her feel like they were now even, she smiled

"So, What are you doing, Rolf?"

"Rolf is making a present" he answered after moving a little to the left to give her some space, when she didn´t say nothing he felt like he had to elaborate "for a very special lady"

Nazz noticed the sweet smile on his lips and was astonished to discover that it didn´t make her angry or jealous, it only made her so sad. She wanted to leave, she wanted to excuse herself and leave that place and tell her mother that her friend was not at home, but her curiosity was much stronger

"And who is she?" she interrogate trying to sound casual and she may have succeed for his features were not disturbed at all

"The wife of the shepherd" He reply casually. it took Nazz a moment or two to assimilate the information, and when she did she laughed, hard and loudly, not a giggle, not a chuckle, a true and meaningful laugh

"Did Rolf said something funny?" Ask her companion in an annoyed voice which suddenly reminded her how sensitive he was. She tried to stop by covering her mouth and it took her longer than expected but at the end she managed to do it, it was a surprise though, that he was still there, looking at her with an offended gaze

"I´m sorry…" she started and he encouraged her to continued " I didn't mean too… but I Thought… for a second I thought that…" And then she caught herself unable to finish her sentence, instead she covered her face with her hands, the poor girl was burning in shame.

"Thought what?" He wasn´t offended anymore, just curious

"Leave alone, Rolf!" she demand, and he returned to his previous task

"Nazz-girl is very strange, yes?" he said with a sigh "she came to Rolf´s house and just stare, she sits next to Rolf and ask questions and then laughs at the answers. And now, she would not speak to Rolf, because of only she know what. A strange girl she is, don´t you agree, Gertrude?" just at that moment did Nazz realize that they got company: one of Rolf chickens has got close and was now being pet by the boy

"Dude" she said quietly "Are you talking to a chicken?"

"Yes" He answered without moving his eyes from Gertrude who seemed comfortable under the Son of the Shepherd´s hand. "They are good listeners, Never judge Rolf" Nazz chuckled, she knew he was close to Victor or Wilfred but she never thought he would have talks with chickens, animals that she thought were dumb and noisy.

"And they are cute, yes? That´s why the tall and clumsy Ed-boy wants them, but they are not going with him, Right Gertrude? You wouldn´t abandoned this Son of the Shepherd for that Ed-boy, would you? It would leave Rolf heartbroken" And the chicken looked straight at his face as she understood everything he said. Nazz perceived it as the cutest thing ever, just an Old Country boy and his chicken.

"So, Rolf" She said after she considered she had gave Gertrude enough time with him "That present is for… your mom?"

"Yes, Mama´s birthday is coming and Rolf wants it to be perfect" He explain as he resumed his carving task

"So, what is it, dude?"

"Rolf can´t tell" Nazz would be offended if his voice hasn´t been so soft and caring. She imagined there was a reason

"Is it one of your traditions?" she ask in sweet tone that matched his and she could see him smile, it was a sheepish smile

"Well" he began with that proud tone so characteristic of him "It is a tradition, yes, but is only Rolf´s and Mama´s" he turned to let her see him face to face and explain better "When Rolf´s was a tiny little child, back in the Old Country, Mama would knit for Rolf, every year with no exception, even when Papa and her could buy toys and expensive clothes" He stop to make sure she was following, her nod encouraged him to continue "Every day, aside from Rolf presents there would be something made with Mama´s own hands, mittens or socks or a sweater…One day I decide it was time for Rolf to thank her by giving her something equally especial at her own birthday celebration" He remained silent for a moment and sight with melancholy, his eyes went to the sky "It is getting dark"

And, indeed it was, Nazz remembered her mother and the infamous soup which had brought her to his backyard on the first place, but she could not leave just know, because she was a curious young girl

"Then, why can you show me what it is?"

"Because it is tradition between just Mama and Rolf, the secret has to be keep until the very special day" he must have realized his explanation was rather vague "it was established because Nana is such a gossiper, tells everything!" Nazz chuckle more lowly this time

"Dude, my aunt is totally like that!" she exclaimed raising her hands on the air, a gesture that implied understanding , they both laughed

"Rolf have never before heard of Nazz-girl family! Are they so unworthy of being mentioned?"

"No, I mean, I don´t know" she said placing a hand on her chin "they are just regular people, you know"

"So?" he question her confused "Rolf´s family are just regular people too"

Yeah… not quite, but there was no way she was telling him that, the last time someone offended him or his customs things turned pretty strange and violent. Instead she did the only thing her mind could come with, she smiled and lightly pushed him away

"Ok, farm boy" she said playfully "I´ll introduce you to them one day, k?"

"When the day comes, should Rolf bring his farming utensils?"

"like, Why would you do that?" her question covered with giggles

"To demonstrate Nazz-girl family Rolf is good at something"

The answer caught her off out guard, and for a moment, she dare to pretend they were planning something else, something far more complicated and beautiful, but she forced herself back to reality

"Why?" she said in a low, soft voice. The boy looked at her, and his face showed both annoyance and confusion

"What do you mean by 'Why'? It is that people here do not offer anything to their friends families when they meet?"

"Well, yeah!" she said beginning to understand "Usually people would bring cake or pie"

"So you offer food to your hosts?"

"Yeah, exactly that, dude"

Silence… an unexpected and awkward silence…

"Well, in Rolf´s country you offer your services to the family of the friend" and with that he tried to return to work in his carving, but it has gotten too dark. Nazz noticed the disappointed sight that leave his lips

"I think that is the sweetest thing ever"

"What? Working for your friends parents?"

"No, silly!" she replied as her hand went to his, he froze at the contact "I´m talking about your mom´s present! It is the sweetest thing ever"

He stood still, his eyes traveling from her hand graciously placed over his, and her face.

"Kevin has come to Rolf in the past weeks" Now it was Nazz turn to freeze, she wondered where was he going with this "The bike-obseced-Kevin-boy said you were… cold. He looked heartbroken"

Poor Nazz! How was she supposed to answered that? How can she have forgotten that Kevin was not only her best friend but Rolf´s too? Of course he would´ve come to him! Of course he would tell him everything! Kevin will totally come along with his silly crush and ask for Rolf advice! Nazz was crushed, feeling like a terrible person just for being there, as if she was guilty of a crime, but she was not, or so she wanted to believe.

"Rolf…" she began but was abruptly interrupted

"Nazz-girl has come here with a task, yes?" he removed his hand from under hers and she felt the coldness "What was it?"

"Turnips" she answered after she swallowed that knot on her throat "Mom send me to get turnips, if you have any. Don´t worry dude, I´ll even pay you and stuff, you know" Maybe too much for sounding casual. He stood up

"Don´t worry, it is Rolf´s gift to Nazz-girl family, yes? like cake or pie, but without Rolf´s visit" and with that he went to get those cursed turnips leaving the pretty, naive, blonde girl alone.

When he came back, she was found looking at her own hands, sad and hurt, and he noticed it.

"Do not morn, Nazz-girl!" he exclaimed with a big smile on his face "Rolf has return with the turnips, yes?" she stood up and took the bag form his dirty and strong hands

"Thanks, dude" she smile sadly, and he gave her a little nod to complement with his own smile "I´ll see you around, k?" and off she went, through the backyard, to the door… Just when she had reached it, his voice make her stop

"Nazz-girl" he called but she didn´t turned around, she just stood there waiting for his sentence to be complete "Rolf has no time for being all infatuated but it does not mean he does not care" The girl who was listening to his words wanted to turn around and answered or rather ask questions, lots of questions! But he interrupted her actions once again, this time with a farewell

"Good night, Pretty, blonde Nazz-girl, We´ll meet each other at school, yes?" and with that, she went, a big, genuine smile on her face and her heart pounding with joy as she skipped back home.

The End

So there it is. That´s what happen when you start writting and at the same time listen to Alexander Rybak songs (Natalia Lafourcade was there at one point, I must said) It end up being a little happy-sad story.  
I apologise if the characters where at some point a little OOC.  
Thank you for your time


End file.
